Taking it slow
by KeRz
Summary: Rory finds out she's pregnant.
1. The Best Mistake was you

She cried as she thought about the events that had led to this. How could she have let this happen? How could he have let this happen? What would her grandparents say? What would his family say? What about her town? But most importantly her Mother. She was Rory Gilmore. The most unlikely girl to get pregnant at 17. But it had happened. And she had no clue what to do. He didn't even know. She didn't want to tell him in case of a bad reaction. She didn't want him to be like her Father. He was either going to be in the baby's life all the way or not at all.

Rory walked through Chilton thinking about how she could of let this happen. It had been a night of mistakes. They hadn't even been together when they had sex. She just wanted to have some fun and he had provided it. She didn't regret anything that had happened. She only regretted not being safe. She knew the saying "If your old enough to have sex, your old enough for the consequences that come with it".

She made her way to his lunch table that afternoon. She had written him a note and planned on giving it to him then. She saw him sitting with his friends who happened to be her friends too. Logan, Madeline, Colin, Louise, Finn, Raleigh, Paris, and Jess all sat around the table. She had become best friends with all of them. Mainly because of Jess.

When she was a freshman her mom and Luke got together and Jess moved to town. Her and Jess became best friends quickly because they had a lot in common. That summer her Mom and Luke had gotten married and Luke and Jess moved in with Lorelei and Rory. Luke and Lorelei decided it would be a good idea for both Jess and Rory to go to Chilton. Emily and Richard were happy to pay for it as long as the whole family came to Friday night dinners.

Both Rory and Jess started school. Jess instantly became friends with the troublemakers, Finn, Colin, Tristan, and Logan. And Rory became friends with Louise, Paris, Madeline, and Raleigh. And then eventually they all became friends. Well some were more than just friends. Jess and Paris had been going out for almost 2 years. Logan and Louise were in a no strings relationship. But anyone could see they were in love. Colin and Madeline hooked up every once in a while. And Finn was in love with Raleigh. But Raleigh was in denial about the whole situation.

And that brings us to Tristan and Rory. They never admitted to having feelings for each other. They skirted around the issue. And ignored the sexual tension. Tristan had been Rory's first kiss. He beat up Rory's first boyfriend when he broke up with her. He was the first to notice the change in her, when she had gone from happy to frightened because of her jackass boyfriend, Keegan. He had started threatening her and hitting her. She had tried to hide it. But Tristan saw right through her façade. She begged him not to tell anyone but he knew if he didn't Keegan would continue to hurt her. He had found Keegan and beat him to a bloody pulp. After that Keegan left her alone. Actually all the guys left her alone. Everybody knew she was Tristan's. Everybody except for Rory.

The week before she had sex was horrible. Her father had come into town and started drama between her mother and Luke. Tristan had found out about Keegan, and her and Jess had got into a big fight that had ended up in them not talking for 3 days. So she went to Logan's party with then intention of having fun. And she did have fun. Her and Tristan hung out the whole night. They danced and flirted. And eventually they ended up in his bedroom at his house. It was the most romantic night of both of their lives. It was filled with love.

The morning when they woke up. They decided nothing had changed. She was still his Mary and he was Tristan. They were still best friends. They didn't speak of the night.

Now a month later they were going to have to. She had panicked when they week of her period had come and gone and she had not received it. She drove to Hartford and got a pregnancy test at a Planned parenthood. She was a month along. At first she had been devastated. Then excited then devastated again at the thought of Tristan not wanting a baby.

She sat down at the table and greeted all of her friends. They gave her a slightly concerned look when they noticed her red eyes. "What's wrong Ror?" Raleigh asked. "Nothing, I was just reading a book and got a little to caught up in it", she lied. They belived her though. They no reason not to. They talked about the upcoming weekend. And made plans to all hang out in stars hollow. When the lunch bell rang Rory called out Tristans name and handed him the note. He gave her a funny look. She wasn't the note writing type of person. When he got to his next class he sat down and opened the note.

_Dear Tristan, I know we agreed we weren't going to talk about the night that we had sex. But I can't ignore it anymore. I went to planned parenthood a week ago. And they gave me a test. When the results came back I was shocked just like your going to be. I'm pregnant. I sat down the night after I found out and did the math over and over again wondering why we were in the 2 of people whose condom didn't work. I just couldn't understand why this had happened to us. We were safe and responsible. It just wasn't fair. I haven't told my family yet. I wanted you to be there first to know. Im a month along. I'm not going to pressure you into being apart of the baby's life. I do want you to be but if you don't; I won't hold it against you. I mean who wants to be parents at 17? We haven't even graduated high school yet. If you want to help we'll do it together. I'm keeping the baby. Abortion would have never been a choice. I thought about adoption but I don't think I could live knowing I gave my son or daughter up. So I decided to keep it. My mom did it all on her own. I know I could do the same thing if I had to. Although, I'm hoping I won't have to do this alone. If you want to talk about this, I'll be here. I know it takes a while to get used to the idea. I don't even think I'm used to the idea yet. Call me okay? Love, Rory_

Tristan asked the teacher if he could be excused from class to go to the restroom. The teacher agreed. Tristan knew what he had to do.

A/N I don't own anything except Raleigh.


	2. The Best Kept Secret

Tristan walked towards Rory's fourth period class. When he reached the class he stood by the door and looked at Rory. He noticed how beautiful she looked while she was taking notes as if her life depended on it. He sighed and let out a fake cough to get the teacher's attention.

"Mr. Dugrey, What do you need?" The teacher asked.

"Headmaster Charleston asked me to come and get Rory, he needs to speak with her", Tristan lied.

"Okay, Rory you may go, but please come by after school and get the notes that you miss, and don't forget to study for tomorrow's exam", the teacher told her.

Rory nodded and left the classroom.

Rory and Tristan stopped at a row of lockers. Rory leaned against one of the lockers while Tristan stood in front of him with his hands on either side of her waist.

"I guess we need to talk", Rory said.

"I want to be apart of this baby's life", Tristan whispered.

Rory and smiled and embraced Tristan into a hug. She put her head on his chest

"How are we going to tell people", she mumbled into his chest.

"I don't know but lets not think of that right now. Lets think of something fun. Have you thought of any names?" Tristan asked.

"Well for girls I came up with Brooklyn, Madison, and Cadence. And for boys I came up with Kolynn, Sage, and Austin", She told him".

Do you have any names in mind?" Rory asked him.

Well I have always liked the name Jayson spelled with a y. And maybe Faye for the middle name if it's a girl", He told her.

They talked for a little while about where they would live and how they thought everybody would react. When the bell rang Tristan picked up both his and Rory's bag and they walked out toward his car. Before they even reached the car they knew their friends would be there waiting for them. They always were. They greeted their friends then got into Tristan's car to go to Stars Hollow. Everybody followed them.

When they got to Rory and Jess's house they noticed that Luke and Lorelei were both not home. So they decided to go and rent some movies and hang out there for a little while. They split up to go and buy everything they needed. Maddie and Colin went and got the movies. Jess and Paris went and got the coffee. Raleigh, Finn, Louise, and Logan started setting up the living room with blankets and pillows. And Rory and Tristan went to Doose's to get junk food. When they all got back they got situated and started to watch a Michael Myers movie. Tristan and Rory lay cuddled together on the floor. Their friends shared knowing looks knowing something was different between the two of them. They also noticed Tristan slightly resting his hand on Rory's stomach and rubbing it every so often.

When the movie was over the guys went outside to play a game of football while the girls stayed inside and watched a lifetime movie.

"So Ror, what's up with you and Tris?" Raleigh asked Rory.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked trying to act nonchalant.

"He was rubbing your stomach and had his hand on it the whole movie", Paris said.

"Ok, I'll tell you guys what's up but you have to promise not to tell anyone not even the guys", Rory said.

"We promise", the girls said ready for some gossip.

"Tristan and I slept together", she said as if it was nothing.

All the girls gave her a look of shock

"But that's not all I went and got tested and I'm pregnant"

"Oh my gosh, we need to go shopping!" Louise squealed.

Everybody laughed and hugged Rory. They knew Rory was going to keep it. They didn't even have to ask her about it. They talked about names. And suggested a few but Rory turned all of them down. There was no way she was naming her daughter TalulahBelle. Like Louise suggested. They talked for another hour but then the boys came in and they decided to watch another movie.

The girls all kept sending Tristan smiles and winks trying to let him know that they knew. They glanced worriedly at the other guys though because they knew the second the guys found out they would beat Tristan up for knocking up their "little sister".

But for now everybody just sat and joined each others company. The girls and Tristan knew it was all about to get stirred up once Rory started letting everyone in on her little secret.

A/N wow thanks for all the reviews. This chapter isn't as long or as good, unfortunately.


	3. I Can't Run Away Forever

"Rory", somebody yelled into the hallway at Chilton the next day. Rory turned around to look and see who called her name. Keegan was walking at a fast pace toward her. She thought about running away from him but she knew it would do her no good. She let him catch up to her then gave him a glare letting him know that she still hated him.

"Do you think we can go somewhere and talk", Keegan asked.

"I'll talk to you but it's going to be right here, we aren't going anywhere alone", Rory told him.

"Fine, look Rory, I'm really sorry about everything that went on. I should have never hit you. I should've never even thought about raising my hand at you", He told her softly so no one around them would be able to hear them.

"You're right you shouldn't have. But I don't believe you're really sorry. If you were sorry you wouldn't have hit me again after the first time", She told him angrily.

"God dam nit Rory! Why can't you ever just except anyone's apology?" He asked her yelling.

"Because Keegan, I don't believe you!" Rory told him with a slight raised voice.

Keegan began to raise his hand getting ready to hit Rory on the face but Rory was pulled away quickly and his hand only hit air.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing Keegan", Colin yelled at Keegan.

Keegan didn't say anything. He just gave an angry huff and walked away. Colin looked at Rory and saw that she was about to cry. He pulled her into a hug and she started to cry into his chest.

"Has he hit you before Rory", Colin asked her.

Rory nodded know she couldn't lie to Colin.

"SON OF A BITCH", Colin yelled starting to pull away from Rory to go after Keegan but Rory grabbed his hand.

"No! Tristan already took care of him." Rory told Colin.

"Fine", Colin said, "How about I walk you to your car". Rory and Colin started walking towards her car; on their way out they saw Keegan all over Summer. Rory heard Colin whisper jackass under his breath. She grabbed his hand to calm him down. She knew grabbing his hand was probably a mistake considering this was Chilton and they repeated and revised everything that went on with Rory. She knew by Monday morning everyone would think Colin and Rory were dating. But she continued to walk hand in hand with him down the hallway.

When they got to her car they saw Jess leaning against the passenger side door. Jess always complained about Luke and Lorelei not buying him another car after a very unfortunate accident that included marshmallows and turkey. That to this day he still says it was Finn's fault. So now he has to ride in Rory's car everyday and he always complains about what a grandma she is. But Rory just brings up the accident and it shuts him up.

Rory and Jess got in the car and talked about school. Rory, of course, left out all the stuff about Keegan. When they got home there was a note from Lorelei telling them they were leaving at 6 sharp for Friday night dinner.

A/N No Tristan in this chapter. Sorry.


	4. What We Hear Through The Grapevine

Rory and Jess were both sitting on the couch that night. Rory dressed in a red dress that hit mid knee. And Jess in slacks and a polo. They sat together silently reading their books. No were words were ever needed between Jess and Rory they knew what eachother felt. Sometimes Lorelei said they were more like twins then cousins. They were always finishing eachothers sentences. This is why Jess knew there was something different about Rory. He just couldn't figure out what.

At 6 o clock on the dot Lorelei and Luke walked in both with grim faces. Nobody hated Friday night dinners as much as Lorelei. She was always being yelled at by her Mother. But she tried to make the best of it for Rory and Jess. These were the only Grandparents in Rory's life and she deserved to be able to spend time with them. Same for Jess, even though they weren;t his "real" grandparents he still called them granma and Grandpa and thought of them as that, and they thought of him as a grandson.

When they got to the Gilmore Mansion, Luke rung the doorbell and they all stood outside waiting for the maid to answer the door.They were finally let in by Emily after a couple minutes of waiting, which Emily was not pleased to have to answer her own front door. They were led straight into the dining room, because dinner had been ready early.

So children, how's school?" Emily asked.

"It's great Grandma", Rory and Jess said in unison.

Jess, any pranks in the making"? Richard asked Jess.

"Richard please!" Emily squeaked.

"Don't worry Grandma they are all harmless. We actually have a few we are just waiting for the right time to plant them." Jess told Richard.

Richard laughed and they all continued to make pleasent conversation about the Inn, the diner, friends and family. Near the end of desert. Things begin to get more personal.

"Rory, i heard from a friend of mine that you and that lovely friend of yours, Colin, were dating, congratulations darling he's a real catch" Emily said not realizing the mistake she had made.

"What" Jess said shooting up out of his seat ready to murder someone.

"NO", Rory cried out, "Thats not true, I was upset and Colin comforted me, I guess some of the chiltonies must have gotten the wrong idea. Colin is like a brother to me".

"What were you upset about ", Jess said looking at her accusingly.

"Well i guess there IS something i need to tell you"

A/N Not that great of a chapter. I was just setting it up for the next chapter though.


	5. These Are My Confessions

"What is it Rory", Lorelei asked concerned.

"I slept with Tristan and Keegan used to beat me", Rory said all in one breath.

"What the fuck! That Mother Fucking Bitch!" Jess yelled getting out of his chair and running out the door. Nobody went after him.

"I'll kill him", Luke said clenching his fist together but not getting out of his chair.

Lorelei sat quietly crying. She couldn't believe someone could be as cruel as to lay a hand on her baby girl. That someone nonetheless being the person she had once jokingly called her son-in-law.

"Rory, I know you are probably very upset, but we need to report this to the authorities. We don't want Keegan to ever be able to harm another girl." Richard told Rory as he went to get the phone so he could call the police.

Rory only nodded. She wondered if anyone had heard her say that she had slept with Tristan. She figured it would click in their heads once she announced that she was pregnant. She had planned on doing just that tonight. But she decided that she didn't want to cause anyone to have heart attack, knowing that was a possibility with her family.

"Rory, He never raped you did he?" Emily asked.

"No Grandma, Never, He used to beat me because I always said no, but he never went as far as raping me", She told her.

Luke and Lorelei both let out the breath they hadn't realized they were holding.

"Rory, the cops asked me to bring you in tomorrow for questioning", Richard announced to her as he came back into the room.

Rory nodded. At that moment her cell phone started go off in the foyer. She excused herself quietly and went to answer it.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ror?" Raleigh asked when Rory answered the phone.

"I'm sorry Ray, I was afraid and I just didn't know how to", Rory told her.

"It's okay honey, but we are all over at your house waiting for you, the boys are a little bruised up", she told Rory.

"What do you mean", Rory asked confused.

"Jess called around an hour ago while we were hanging at Finn's house. He told us what happened and the guys and Paris all left to help Jess out. Paris called and said they each took a couple of punches and told us to meet them in Stars Hollow." Raleigh told her.

Rory told her that she would be there as soon as she could and hung up.

"We have to get home now, mom, the guys went over to Keegan's house", Rory told her Mother.

They said a quick good-bye To Emily and Richard then ran out the door to see what damage had been done to the guy's.


	6. Such A Disapointment

When Rory, Lorelei, and Luke got home all of the guy's cars were parked outside of the house. Before they could get a chance to walk in Jess stormed out of the house straight towards Rory.

p "How could you Rory? I thought you were smarter than this!" Jess yelled at me. /p 

Luke tried to calm Jess down by grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Rory but Jess pulled out of his grasp and continued to yell at Rory.

P "First you let some guy beat you and you don't tell us! Only Tristan! Then you sleep with Tristan! And now you pregnant! I can't believe you!" Jess yelled spitting out Tristan's name. /P 

"Your pregnant?" Luke said astonished.

P Rory, speechless, could only nod. Luke stormed away from Rory and Lorelei just stood there staring at her. /P 

"Jess, Why don't you go inside and calm down. I need to speak to Rory", Lorelei said pushing Jess toward the house.

P Lorelei led Rory over to the swing on their front porch. They both sat down on the swing and started to move there feet back and forth. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Rory started sobbing and curled up into Lorelei's side. Lorelei stroked her hair and reassured her that everything was going be okay and that she wasn't mad. /P 

"How did this happen Ror?" Lorelei asked.

P "Well I think you know how it happened. But I went to Logan's party and I was upset. And I started hanging out with Tristan. We were just having so much fun. Then we kissed, a really amazing kiss, Mom. Then he asked me if I wanted to go back to his place and watch a movie. Well we got bored with the movie and started to kiss. Then kissing turned into well me getting pregnant." Rory told her Mom. /P 

"It's okay honey. Why don't you go inside and be with Tristan. I'm going to go and find Luke, and talk to him. Tell Jess for me, will you?" Lorelei told her.

P Rory sat on the swing for a few more minutes after Lorelei left. She tried to recollect her thoughts before going in and facing everyone. When she felt as if she wasn't going to break down in front of everyone she got up and went into the house. Before she could even get a word out Maddie, Louise, and Raleigh tackled her in a hug. They all asked her if she was okay and when she nodded they took turns hugging her again. Rory stared at the guys. They each had a couple of bruises here and there. Then her eyes came upon Tristan who had a bloody nose, black eye, and split lip. She hurried over to him and grabbed his face . /P 

"What happened Tristan", Rory asked started to cry again.

P "Nothing Ror, Just drop it", Tristan told her harshly. /P 

"fine Tristan, but just so you know I thought I might of loved you", Rory yelled running to her room.

P br Author's note – There you go. Not that great but it will turn into something good.


	7. I Don't Think Straight When I'm With You

Tristan was sitting at home thinking about how he stupid he was. He had always had a small (okay not small huge) crush on Rory. She was everything he looked for in a girl. But he went out and got her pregnant. He felt horrible for ruining her life like this, but he also felt excited because this child was going to connect him and Rory forever. br

Tristan's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller I.D. and it showed a picture of Rory. He hesitated before finally deciding to answer.

(Tristan is in quotations. Rory isn't)

"Hello"

Hey, We need to talk.

"Yah we do. How about you come over and I'll have Mona make us some food and we'll sit outside by our tree"

Okay I'll be there in half an hour, Bye.

"Wait Rory!"

Yes?

"I might love you, too."

He hung up with a smile on his face and went into the kitchen to let Mona (his cook) know that he would need her to make some food for him and Rory.

He went outside and put a blanket down by the tree he and Rory had called their own since they were 14 years old.

Rory arrived at Tristan house at about 9 o' clock. She went straight to the tree where she found him waiting with chocolate chip cookies and a pitcher of milk. She sat down next to him and didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry", Tristan told her sincerely.

"Why were you so angry with me, earlier?" Rory asked him clearly upset.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. Jess, Colin, Finn, and Logan really put me in my place and they just made me realize how much I had screwed up your life by getting you pregnant. And I just want you to be able to do all the things you planned to do before this happened. I want you to go to Harvard and become a foreign correspondent. I want you to marry someone you love and eventually have more kids. I just don't want you to be stuck with me for the rest of your life and hold a grudge against me for ruining your life. I don't what our child to feel like we resent her or him. I just want to give this child the life that it deserves but I also want you to have the life that you deserve, too." Tristan told her with more emotion than he meant to.

Rory didn't say anything she just placed herself in Tristan's arms and they held each other until Rory's cell phone begin to go off.

( Rory in quotations. Lorelei is not.)

"Hello"

Hey Babe! You plan on coming home sometime tonight? It is almost 11:30

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Mom! I'm at Tristan's and I guess we just lost track of time."

Okay, well that's all right. Are you just gonna stay the night there? Because I don't want you to be driving home by yourself this late at night.

"Yah, I'm going to stay over tonight and I will meet you at Luke's at 1 tomorrow for lunch, okay"

Alright honey, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.

"You too. Bye."

Rory and Tristan cleaned up the mess that had been made by their little picnic and than went inside to get ready for bed.

A/N I know your thinking OMG she finally updated. Lol. Hopefully my next update wont take 379894 months. lol


	8. I'm Doing This The Right Way

Later that night Rory and Tristan were laying on Tristan's bed watching MTV in silence. Both had a million thought's going through their heads. Rory couldn't take the silence anymore she had to know something.

"So you love me", Rory asked with a smile on her face.

"I think I always have", Tristan told her honestly.

"So we love each other and we are having a baby together but we aren't together", Rory said almost confused.

"Is this your weird absurd way of asking me out, Miss Gilmore?" Tristan asked with a cocky smile on his face.

Rory just blushed and nodded slowly.

Tristan didn't say a word; he rolled over and came face to face with his Mary. With no hesitation Rory grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Tristan pulled away slightly, causing Rory to pout.

"Hold on, I have to do this the right way", Tristan told her leaving the room.

Rory sat and waited patiently. She was confused as to what Tristan meant.

When Tristan came back he was holding a mug with coffee in it and a single red rose. He set the coffee down on the nightstand and then handed Rory the rose and grabbed her hand.

"Rory Gilmore", Tristan started but then paused to take a seat in front of Rory on the edge of the bed.

"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked her looking her straight in the eye.

"Of course", Rory told him.

Tristan moved closer to Rory and kissed her passionately. After drinking the coffee, Tristan had made her, and making out for some time they decided to go to sleep.


	9. One Big Happy Family

A month later.

"So you want to come over tonight, Tris"? Rory asked looking up at Tristan who was sitting on her desk in their health class.

"Of course", Tristan said smiling than leaned down and kissed her and went to sit in his desk as Mr. Tanerd, their teacher, walked in.

"Okay Students today we will be starting a new project", Mr. Tanerd said interupting the chatter amongst the students.

All of the students let out a groan.

"Come on now. In two months you will all be on a cruise, plane, some other form of transportation to places like France, Jamaica, or Fiji. So don't give me any of your moaning and groaning about another project unless you'd like to spend your summer in summer school instead of spending Daddy's money", Mr. Tanerd said in his no nonsense kind of tone.

"Okay so basically we are going to do your typical project. Four People in a group. Mom, Dad, and two children. You will follow the typical story line. Both parents have a job and both children are in school and doing outside activities. You will also interact with other families and your children will make mock friends and mock boyfriends/girlfriends", Mr Tanerd said explaining the project.

"Okay first group is Molly, Samuel, Kelly, and Britney. You will be the Smith family. Obviously Samuel will be the husband. Now girls come draw for who will be the wife and who will be the daughters", He told them.

"Okay group Two will be Rory, Caden, Raleigh, and Colin. You will be the Jones family. Okay girls come draw who will be the wife. And boys the husband", He told them.

Rory looked at her small piece of paper which had the words Wife/Mother written in Mr Tanerd's sloppy handwriting. She looked over at Colin hoping he got husband but when she saw his paper it said son.

While the other groups were being called Rory took a minute to study Caden. He was a rather quiet boy. He wasn't rich like the rest of her and her friends. He had gotten a scolarship to Chilton his Freshman year. Rory knew that his Mother had passed away while he was in 7th grade. She didn't know anything about the rest of his family. Caden was around 6 foot 1 inches. And he was very muscular. (A/N: think Channing Tatum. He is such a cutie.) He had plump full lips. And he was very handsome.

"Okay Students. At the end of the project, which is two weeks from tomorrow, you will present a family album with a family photo, Just the parents, just the kids, the whole family doing stuff together, and ect. So now get your groups together and decide when and what you are going to do", Mr Tanerd instructed them.

Rory looked at Tristan who was in a group with Logan, Finn, and Louise. She sighed and begin moving towards her group.

"Okay guys, Why don't we get together at my house after school. Colin you can drive us all there so that we all have a ride because i came with Tris this morning and Ray came with Finn", Rory suggested.

"Actually", Caden spoke up, "I have to pick something up before i can come over. You can just give me directions and i'll meet you at your house at 4".

"Oh", Rory said looking confused, "Well okay i guess thats alright, where do you live"?

"Well i'm not sure if you have ever heard of a town called Stars Hollow but i live on the outskirts of the town. It is about twenty - five minutes from here", He told her.

"Wow you live in Stars hollow? I live in Stars Hollow!" Rory exclaimed.

"Really"? Caden asked surprised.

"Yeah. Well do you know where Apple St. is then?" Rory asked him.

"Yes, Of course", Caden told her.

"Okay well my house if the 3rd one on the left next to the pink house. It says Gilmore on the mailbox", Rory told them.

Toward the end of the period Mr. Tanerd made them draw out of a hat what job each parent would have. Caden was to be a pediatrician and Rory a kindergarten teacher. The "children" drew what sports or other activity they would be playing. Raleigh got cheerleader and Colin got soccer player. The next day they were going to find out who the children were friends with.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Rory hooked arms with Raleigh and they made their way over Finn and Tristan's group. Rory gave Tristan a kiss while Finn and Raleigh hugged.

"So whose who in your family", Rory asked.

"Logan and Louise are the Mom and Dad. Logan is the CEO of a clothing company and Louise owns a bakery. Finn plays baseball and i'm into art", Tristan told them laughing.

Rory smiled and then her cell phone went off.

She picked up and said Hello.

"Hey Ror, Im out by my car. Get Ray and come on", Colin told her.

"Okay we are coming", Rory said hanging up.

Rory and Raliegh said goodbye to Tristan and Finn and left to go meet Colin.

Once they found his they all piled into his SUV and drove to Stars Hollow.

When they go to Rory's house they sat around and talked until the doorbell rang.

When Rory opened the doorbell she saw Caden standhing there with a little girl who looked to be around and six. and a baby wrapped in a pink blanket that didn't look more than a few months old.


	10. face down

Rory looked in awe at the two girls that were with Caden. He held the baby in one arm and held the other girl's hand.

"Hey Caden, whose this?" Rory said smiling at the little girl. Who smiled back.

"Well this is my little sister Audrey and this little thing right here is my uh daughter Bella", he said looking at her nervously for approval.

"Aww they are both so adorable. Can I hold her?" Rory asked pointing to Bella.

Caden handed Bella to Rory who started coo-ing at her.

"I hope you don't mind that i brought them here. I had nowhere else to take them", Caden told her sadly.

"No its fine. Oh look Bella is asleep. How about i go put her in my bed while she naps", Rory asked Caden.

Rory led Caden and Audrey into the living room and continued walking Bella into her room where she laid her into her bed.

When she came out of the room, she smiled at what she saw. Colin was sitting in front of Audrey holding her baby doll and rocking it.

"Okay guy's lets plan how we are going to do this project", Rory said sitting next to Raleigh on the floor.

"We can start on Saturday and do family portraits. And then on Sunday we can go to the zoo!" Rory said clapping her hands.

Everybody laughed at her child likeness. Rory started writing something then told everybody she would be right back. She came back with 3 calendars with dates they would be working on them. After they discussed and made sure everyone could work that day they decided to go to Luke's and get something to eat. Rory went and got Bella out of her room.

"Caden do you have a stroller or carrier for Bella", Rory asked.

"Yah her stroller is out in the car", Caden told her getting up to go get the stroller.

When Caden came back with the stroller and they strapped Bella in they started to leave. But before they got out the door they heard a guilty "oops".

Both Rory and Caden looked back at Audrey who had spilled the grape juice she had been drinking all over her t-shirt. Audrey's eyes started to tear as the grape juice started to drip onto the carpet.

"Oh butterfly, I didn't bring you a change of clothes", Caden said hugging her.

"It's all right, Caden. I'll let her wear one of my shirts. I have one that shrunk in the wash a few days ago that will fit her perfectly", Rory told him and grabbed Audrey's hand and led her into her room.

Rory went to her closet and got out a shirt that said "Coffee Addicts Anonymous" on the front. It used to be her favorite shirt until last week when Lorelei had worn it and spilled ice cream all over it. Then Lorelei, who does not do laundry, tried to wash the shirt before Rory found out but ended up shrinking it instead.

Rory handed the shirt to Audrey who started to change.

While Audrey was changing Rory noticed a large bruise on her stomach and bent down to examine it. The bruise was the outline of someone's hand. Tears came to Rory's eyes as she told Audrey to wait there for a minute.

She went into the living room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Caden, I need to talk to you in private. Can you come with me?" Rory asked her with anger building inside her.

When they got into the bedroom she lifted up Audrey's shirt and pointed to the bruise and asked, "What the fuck is this?"

"Oh no", Caden said, "Did Ben do this to you?"

Audrey nodded and Caden pulled her into his strong arms.

"Who is Ben", Rory asked confused.

"Our Father", Caden told her sadly.

"Oh my god", Rory said.

"Butterfly, why don't you go in the living room with everyone else while I talk to Rory", Caden told his sister.

After his sister left Rory exploded with questions of who, what, why, and when.

Caden told her that after his Mother had been diagnosed with cancer when he was in 5th grade his Dad started to drink a lot and going out a lot. And a year after she had been diagnosed a baby was left on their doorstep from a woman Ben had been seeing while his wife was in the hospital. Caden's Mother being the loving and kind person she was forgave Ben and loved Audrey as her own. She had named her Audrey Butterfly. Both Caden and his Mother only called her Butterfly though. Ben never loved Audrey though and after Caden's Mother had died his hatred only grew worse. He blamed Audrey for his wife's death. And he started beating her. And when Caden would get into the way he would beat him too. To get away from his Father Caden started going out with alot of girls and leaving Audrey at his best friend Brooke's house. One night after he had got done with his date he went to pick Audrey up but Brooke told him just to spend the night. They ended up hooking up and a few months later they found out she was pregnant. They started a relationship and had the best 6 months of their lives together. Then Brooke had Bella but there were complications during Bella's birth and Brooke lost too much blood. She passed away the day after Bella was born.

Caden and Rory were both crying at this point and Rory took Caden into her arms and held him while he cried into the nape of her neck.

Neither heard the doorbell ring or the footsteps coming towards the room. they also didn't hear the door open.

But what they did hear made them jump apart instantly.

"How the fuck could you do this to me", Tristan asked watching Rory jump out of Caden's arms.

He didn't even look at them as he turned around and left.

And he didn't see Rory fall to the ground crying her eyes out either.

A/N Personally I'm in love with this chapter. Lol. I don't know why. Next one should be up soon. I've been hit with inspiration.


	11. I can't let you go

Rory sat on the ground with tears streaming down her face as Raleigh ran in.

"Oh baby what happened", Raleigh asked pulling Rory onto her lap and holding her like a small child.

Rory didn't say anything. She just continued to cry.

Caden sat on the bed uncomfortably. After a few minutes of just sitting there he left the room and went out into the living room.

"Woobie, what happened?" Raleigh said using her nickname for Rory.

"Tristan came in while me and Caden were hugging and he thought i was cheating on him", Rory told Raleigh sobbing.

"Oh Woobie", Raleigh said hugging Rory tighter.

Once Rory had calmed down they went into the living room where Colin, Jess, Caden, Bella, and Audrey were watching some kid's show. Rory sat between Jess and Colin and cuddled up to both of them best she could. They watched the rest of the show silently until Raleigh and Colin decided it was time to go home.

After they left Caden started to pack all his things together so he could leave also.

"Where are you going", Rory asked him grabbing his hand.

"Home", Caden told her as if it was obvious.

"No you can't. I can't let you go back there. You, Bella, and Audrey are going to stay here with me", Rory told him.

"Rory it's alright I can handle everything at home", He told her reassuringly.

"No Caden, you are staying here. What if he hit Audrey again?"Rory asked him.

Caden sighed and looked defeated. "Okay fine, Just let me go home and get clothes for all of us", Caden told her.

"Well i will watch Audrey and Bella while your gone", Rory told him.

Once Caden was gone and Rory was settled on the couch with Bella in her arms and Audrey close to her side she began to cry.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Jess asked from the staircase startling Rory.

Rory jumped atleast Ten feet in the air and let out a slight scream.

"Oh Jess I forgot that you were home", she told him.

Jess came and sat next to Rory and stared at her waiting for her to tell him what was going on.

"Audrey honey, why don't you go in the room where you changed earlier and watch tv", Rory told her giving her a sweet smile.

Audrey smiled and nodded and got off the couch and went into Rory's room.

"Their Father beats them", Rory told him quietly. Jess shook his head angrily.

"I don't want Caden going back home so i offered to let him stay here", Rory told him.

"Okay now tell me what happened with Tristan", Jess said putting his arm around Rory to comfort her.

"Well after Caden told me his story, I hugged him and as i was hugging him Tristan walked in and before i could explain what was going on he left", Rory told him tearfully.

"I'm sorry, Ror. Do you want me to talk to him", Jess asked Rory.

"No I'm going to call him in the morning after he has had time to cool down and explain to him what happened", Rory told him.

Jess nodded at Rory and Rory got up to go tell Audrey that she could come out into the living room.

When Rory got into the living room, Lorelai was standing there holding Bella.

"What's going on Rory", she asked her confused.


	12. Getting the Full story

"Oh when did you get home, Mom?" Rory asked her Mother wanting to avoid the question.

"Don't 'Oh when did you get home, Mom' me, Rory", Loralei told her daughter in an exasperated tone.

"How about we take this in the kitchen", Rory said taking Bella out of her Mother's arms.

Rory turned on the tv for Audrey who sat next to Jess and happily begin to watch the children show that begin playing. Once Rory was sure Audrey was settled she handed Bella to Jess and followed her Mother into the kitchen.

"Now will you tell me what's going on, Rory", Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Well today at school we started a new project in Health class", Rory started.

"Rory this is not the time to tell me what you did at school today", Lorelai interupted Rory.

"Mom this pertains to the story, now may i go on with no further interuptions"? Rory asked her Mother.

Lorelai nodded mutely and Rory continued on with her story of Caden and the children and also Tristan.

When Rory was done Lorelai hugged and spoke up,

"I'm proud of you for not letting him take those children back to his house".

"Thanks Mom", Rory said smiling at her.

Rory and Lorelai went out into the living room and started talking to Audrey and got to know her.

After about thirty minutes the doorbell rang.

Rory went to answer and when she saw the person on the other side of the door she gasped.

Caden stood on the other side of the door holding three bags plus a diaper bag. But what made Rory gasp was the cut just under his eye and the black eye that was just starting to form.

"Oh no Caden, what happened?" Rory asked taking the bags from him.

"Pop wasn't too happy about me leaving. Pushed me around a little and told me not to come back that he never wanted me there in the first place", Caden told her with an icy voice.

"Oh No! I'm sorry. Come inside and let my Mom have a look at your eye. You might need stitches", Rory told him and grabbed his hand dragging him into the living room.

"Mom this is Caden, Caden this is my mom, Lorelai Gilmore - Danes", Rory said introducing the two of them.

"Oh my god, what happened to your eye", Lorelei asked.

Caden just shrugged and let Lorelai bandage up the cut.

When she was done Caden was sitting on the couch feeding Bella, Lorelai decided they needed to chat.

"How old is Bella", Lorelai asked Caden.

"She'll be five months in a few days", Caden told her looking down proudly at Bella.

"And Audrey?" Lorelai asked smiling at the little girl.

"Five and a half", the little girl said smiling at Lorelai.

"And how did that happen", Lorelai asked being nosy.

"Erm well My Mom was diagnosed when i was in the 5th grade. And that was the same time my Dad started sleeping around. And almost a year to the day My Mother was diagnosed Audrey was left at our doorstep only a week old. Then a few days after Audrey's first birthday my Mother died. I was in the 7th grade", Caden told her.

"Who takes care of Bella while you are at school", Lorelai asked.

"My next door neighbor. She is a nice eldery lady and does it for free. And when days i have to work she watched Audrey too", Caden told her.

"Where do you work?" Lorelai asked still prying.

"I work as a cook at a bakery called Westons", He told her.

Rory and Lorelai both smiled thinking free danishes.

"Okay well here is what we are going to do", Lorelai started.

Both teens turned to her and gave her their full attention.

"Caden is going to move into the guestroom with Bella and Audrey will move into Rory's room with her. The lady will continue to watch the children while you are at school. and once the baby is born then Caden will move into the apartment at Lukes ,no rent has to be paid, and will work there the days he doesn't have to work at Westons. And one of us who is not busy will handle the children" Lorelai told them happy with her plan.

"That sounds great but what baby are we talking about", Caden asked clearly confused.

"Oops", Lorelai let out.

"Mine", Rory spoke up, "Mine and Tristan's child".

Caden gave an apologetic look.

They continued to talk and when Luke came home they told him the whole story.

That night Rory laid in bed with Audrey at her side since they had yet to get the other bed out of the nasement for her.

Just as Rory was drifting to sleep there was a knock on her window.

Rory looked outside her window and was surprised to see a very disheveled Tristan standing there.


	13. insert chapter name here

Rory gasped as she ran to open the window and letting him in.

"Tristan, what are you doing here", Rory asked clearly worried.

"I went home and my Father was there. So i left and drove around for an hour before ending up at Finn's. I told Finn what happened. And he let me know how unreasonable i was being by just leaving and not letting you tell me what was going on. So after driving around for another hour and wondering why you would be hugging Caden intimately. I came up with no reason. So i came back to hear your story. Hoping you could give me a reason", Tristan said finishing and waiting for Rory's reaction.

"Audrey ,Caden's sister, spilled juice on her shirt. So i took her into my room to change into one of my shirts. While she was changing i noticed a large bruise on her stomach, so i called Caden into the room and he told me about his Father beating him and her. We were both upset and crying so i hugged him and started to cry into my neck and thats when you walked in", Rory told him accusingly.

"Oh man, i feel like such an ass", Tristan said with regret in his eyes.

"Well you should", Rory said not forgiving him easily.

"Mary, babe, I am so sorry. And in the morning I am going to apologize to Caden. I feel so bad. Can you forgive me", Tristan asked looking Rory in the eyes.

"Yah Tris, I do", Rory said hugging him tightly.

"So who is this", Tristan asked smiling at Audrey, who was looking at them.

"I'm Audrey", Audrey said speaking up.

"Well Miss Audrey, you sure are a pretty girl", Tristan told her taking her hand and kissing it.

Audrey giggled and sank back into Rort's bed sheets. Rory took this as a sign that she was ready to sleep so she led Tristan out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I want you to come with me", Rory told Tristan.

"Of course, Mare. What time?" Tristan asked.

"It's at 1:30 so we will have to leave school early, I'll get my Mom to write you a note" , Rory told him.

"Okay that sounds good", Tristan told her.

"Do you have an extra uniform in your car", Rory asked Tristen as she got up and placed herself on his lap.

"Yes", Tristan said then paused to kiss her, "Why?"

"I want you to stay with me tonight", Rory told him.

"Where will we sleep", Tristan asked confused.

"Pull out couch", Rory told him simply.

They went into the living room and pulled out the couch and then laid down and cuddled together.

Within minutes both teenagers were asleep.

They both slept peacefully that night. But what Rory saw when she woke up the next morning made her scream and then laugh her ass off.

Finn, Lorelai and Audrey were standing around Tristan (who was still asleep) drawing flowers, rainbows, and hearts all over him.

Startled by Rory's scream Tristan begin to wake up and when his eyes focused on the people around him and what they were doing the first coherant word he could get out were,

"What the fuck?"

A/N: Finally it let me update. I have been trying to forever but it wouldnt let me load the chapter.


	14. Pretty pictures

Rory laughed as Tristan tried to wipe away a rainbow that had been drawn on his forehead off. They were in Rory's bathroom trying to clean off the "pretty pictures" that Lorelai, Finn, and Audrey had drew.

"How much do you want to bet that using permenant marker was Lorelai's idea?" Tristan asked.

"I'm almost sure of it", Rory said laughing at him.

'"It's not coming off", Tristan said frustrated.

"Let's get a shower and i'll help you get it off", Rory told him innocently.

"Why Miss Gilmore, I didn't know you were that kind of girl", Tristan said with his usual smirk.

"Tristan!" Rory screeched. "Get your perverted mind out of the gutter. I just don't want my child's father showing up at our appointment with a rainbow drawn on his forehead and a flower on the tip of his nose". Tristan laughed and begin to take his boxers off.

Once he was completely naked he got in the shower and closed the curtain. Rory left the room and went into her Mom's bathroom to get something. When she came back she locked the door and stripped off her clothes. Rory held up the container she had gotten from her Mom's room and Tristan laughed.

"I never thought i'd have to use makeup remover", He said with a chuckle.

"Lets just hope this works", Rory said beginning to lather it all over his face.

Tristan closed his eyes and enjoyed Rory's hands massaging his face. Rory laughed when she looked at Tristan's face.

"Did you like that, baby", she asked still laughing.

Instead of answering her, he pulled her to his chest and kissed her. After fooling around in the shower for a little while, Rory remembered that they had to get out or they would be late for school and she wanted to catch Caden before he left so she could properly introduce him and tristan. They got ready side by side in the bathroom. Using the her/him sinks that Luke had installed in her bathroom after Jess moved in. At a quarter till 8, Lorelai came in saying Caden was getting ready to leave. Rory grabbed Tristan's hand and pulled him into the living room where Caden was sitting waiting for Audrey.

"Caden i wanted to properly introduce you to Tristan. So Caden Renalds officially meet Tristan Dugrey", Rory said.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry about last night. It was all just a misunderstanding", Tristan told Caden while shaking his hand.

"It's alright", Caden said, "Congratulations about the baby, man".

"thanks", Tristan said smiling widely.

"Oh Tristan i forgot", Rory said looking at Bella, "this is Caden's daughter Bella".

"Looks as if we have more in common than we thought", Tristan told him


	15. passing notes

At school Rory was waiting in her History class anxiously for Tristan to come and get her. She was nervous about her appointment. She didn't know what to expect. Finn was sitting behind Rory. Which was not usually a good thing. He poked her and whispered in her ear all throughout class. But today he was the only thing keeping her sane by passing her notes.

As Finn was in the middle of passing Rory the note their teacher Mrs. Pennington looked at them. She had, had it out for Finn all year after an unfortunate event that lead to her pet cat being lost for over two weeks. Needless to say Finn would be retaking the course during the summer.

"Well let's see what Mr. Morgan had to say to Miss Gilmore that was so important that he couldn't wait until after class", Mrs. Pennington said grabbing the note out of Finn's hands.

Rory's face turned into a look of horror and she slid down in her seat.

**Hey Love, are you nervous about your appointment.**

_Yes I am. This is the first appoinment i have had since i found out i was pregnant._

As Mrs. Pennington read what Rory had said the whole class gasped and turned torwards her. Rory, without even grabbing her stuff, got up and ran out of the classroom.

"Bloody hell", Finn yelled glaring at the teacher, "Ever heard of fucking privacy".

After letting his anger be known Finn grabbed his stuff and Rory's and left the classroom to find her. On his way out og the classroom he ran into Tristan.

"Woah Finn, what's the hurry?" Tristan asked grabbing Finn's arm to stop him.

"Not now mate. Rory, love, is upset and she ran off", Finn told Tristan.

Tristans face clouded over with concern and worry and they both ran towards the lady's restroom.

When they opened the door they heard Rory sobbing in a stall.

"Mare, come out and tell me what happened", Tristan said leaning against the stall.

"Everyone knows", Rory cried.

"Everyone knows what, baby", Tristan asked confused.

"That I'm pregnant", Rory said sobbing.

"Oh no, come out baby. We have to go or we'll be late for our appointment", Tristan told her looking at his watch.

Rory did as she was told. As soon as she was out of the stall she fell into Tristan's arms sobbing. He guided through the bathroom and the hallway to the parking lot, glad that everyone was in class. They rode to the doctor's office in silence. When they got there Rory went and signed in and her and Tristan sat down and begin to read a parenting magazine together.

"Lorelai Gilmore", a nurse called. Rory let out a deep breath and her and Tristan got up and followed the nurse into a room.

"The doctor will be in just a minute", the nurse said handing Rory a gown after taking her vitals.. Rory got changed after the nurse left.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in. "Hello Lorelai Gilmore, I am Doctor Stevens", a woman who looked to be in her late twenties told Rory.

"Call me Rory and this is my boyfriend Tristan Dugray", Rory said shaking the doctor's hand.

The doctor shook Tristan's hand as well. Then they got started. The doctor started out by asking Rory questions. And then they started the ultra sound.

"And this right here is your baby's head", Doctor Stevens pointed out to Rory and Tristan

"Would you like a picture", the nurse who was assisting asked.

"Actually is there any possible way that we can get fifteen", Rory asked.

The nurse laughed and started to print out pictures.

"okay Rory, You are 2 and a half months along. Your due date is approximately September 17th and i want to see you back here in 6 weeks and we will be able to determine the sex of the baby", The doctor told Rory.

Rory smiled and thanked the doctor and then the nurse who handed her the pictures. Rory changed and the Rory and Tristan walked hand in hand to the receptionist and made her next appointment.


	16. Friday night dinner

When Rory and Tristan got out to Tristan's car. Tristan decided it was time to find out what happened.

"Why were you so upset", Tristan asked starting the car.

"Well, I was nervous. So Finn and I were passing a note and he was trying to reassure me that the doctor's appointment was going to go just fine. And you know what a bitch Mrs. Pennington is. She took the note up and started reading it out loud. And of course she read that I was pregnant. I couldn't even stand to look at anyone i ran out of that class so fast. Which reminds me I am going to need you to find Finn and get my bag. Anyways now the whole school knows. Which means my Grandparents are going to find out", Rory said starting to cry again.

Tristan took her hand in his and they sat in silence for the few minutes it took to get back to Chilton. Him and Rory walked to where her locker is and he looked at his watch and noticed it was 2:45.

"Okay, You wait here. I'm going to go get your bag out off of Finn and get my stuff out of my locker. I'll be right back", He told her giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Rory rested her head on her locker and closed her eyes. When she opened them a few minutes later she saw two girls standing in front of her staring at her.

"My Mom always said your family was filled with whores", One the girls looking no older than 15 told her.

"And why is that", Rory whispered.

"Your slut of a Grandma stole your Grandfather from his fiancée the day before they were to marry. Your whore of a Mother got pregnant with you at only sixteen. And you had a one-night stand with Tristan and got pregnant because of it. Now you are forcing him to be with you", the girl's friend said in a snotty voice.

"Hey Bimbo", Rory heard a voice say.

The girl with the snotty voice turned around only to be met with Raleigh's fist.

Both girls took off running in the other direction wanting to avoid confrontation with Raleigh.

"Thank you so much Ray", Rory said falling into her best friend's arms.

"Not a problem, Woobie", Raleigh told her.

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt : but I don't think I ever mentioned who I want Raleigh to look like. Because I am a visual person and I like to be able to visualize what the person looks like. So Raleigh looks like Rachel Bilson. And later on in the story her little sister will look like Mila Kunis. Because I think the two of them look freakishly alike. And I'm not sure if you noticed but I like adding my own characters. Lol)

"Hey Ray. Hey Mary what's wrong?" Tristan asked concerned.

"Just some stupid freshman who doesn't know what the fuck they are talking about but Rory isn't going to let that bother her, Are you Ror?" Raleigh asked Rory.

"No I'm not, thank you so much Ray. I'll call you tonight after the dreaded Friday night dinner and you can come over and spend the night", Rory told Raleigh giving her one last hug.

"Aw man. I forgot all about Friday night dinner. Do we have to go?" Tristan asked as he slung his arm over Rory's shoulder and they begin to walk toward the car.

"Of course we have to go. I have to do some type of damage control on my Grandparents", Rory told him frowning.

"It will be okay, Mare", Tristan told her.

"But what if it's not? What if they disown me! And they never want to see me again! I won't be able to go to Harvard! And I won't be able to become a journalist and I'll end up working at Al's Pancake world! And then I will get fat because of all the grease in Al's food! And then you won't like me anymore and you'll dump me and then I'll start buying cats and naming them things like "Muffin" and "Pancake" because I'm fat!" Rory said getting hysterical.

"Whoa Mare, hold on. First of all they won't disown you. They love you. They are going to be disappointed but they will get over it. Secondly you're going to Harvard and becoming the best damn journalist out there. And you're not going to get fat. I have seen the way you eat now, and trust me you should already be fat. But your not meaning you have an insanely high metabolism so I truly don't think you will ever get fat even if you were consuming 4500 calories everyday. And last but not least you are allergic to cats", Tristan told her trying to contain his laughter.

"God, I'm being such a drama queen. Damn hormones", Rory told Tristan resting her head on his shoulder.

"It is okay. You are allowed to be as dramatic as you want to be. Now lets go to your house and get ready for dinner", Tristan told Rory holding the car door open for her.

Later that night Rory, Tristan, Luke, and Lorelei stood outside of the Gilmore mansion.

"Where did you say Jess was tonight?" Rory asked her Mother.

"It's his and Paris's like billionth year anniversary", Lorelei told Rory.

Rory laughed, her Mom always made fun of Jess and Paris for acting like an old married couple.

Luke reached across Tristan's shoulder and rung the doorbell.

"What did you do that for?" Rory and Lorelei asked at the same time.

Luke rolled his eyes before responding, "It is cold out here and I'm hungry".

Seconds later a maid came to the door and took their coats and led them into the living room. When they reached the living room they were shocked to see Tristan's parents.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Emily and Richard called and told us you and Rory had news to share with us", His Mother told him.

"Well I was going to wait but I guess this is as good a time as any. Grandma, Grandpa, Mr., and Mrs. Dugrey, Tristan and I are expecting a baby" Rory told them.


	17. Sleepover

Everybody sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes.

"Well", Mrs. Dugrey said inhaling loudly, "What are your plans for the future?"

"We are keeping the baby", Tristan told her.

"And what about school?" Emily asked.

"Well we are going to finish high school", Tristan started before Rory cut in.

"The baby is due in September so instead of starting college I am going to take the semester off and start college in January", Rory finished.

"And what college will the two of you go to?" Richard asked.

"Harvard", Tristan said at the same time Rory said,

"Yale."

All the adults looked at Rory and Tristan confused.

"Well which one is it", Mr. Dugrey asked.

"Yale", Rory answered for the two of them.

"What happened to Harvard?" Tristan asked her.

"I'm not ready to go that far away from home. I want to be close to my family. I can't imagine leaving my Mom yet. And both of our families have legacies at Yale", Rory told him.

"Oh Rory", Emily exclaimed hugging her grandaughter.

"We are so happy that you decided on Yale", Richard said also enveloping her in a hug.

"Tristan, Rory we want you to know that we are going to support you with this baby, if there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask", Richard told them.

"Thank you so much", Rory told them.

"My wife and I also support you and your decisions", Mr. Dugrey told Rory and Tristan. While shaking Tristan's hand.

After they dealt with the big issue they made small talk and ate. After saying goodbye to Tristan outside the Gilmore mansion Rory got into Luke's truck and pulled out her cell phone.

She dialed the familair number and waited as the phone rang.

"Ray and Chay's whorehouse, how may we please you", Raleigh chirped.

"Raleigh Nicole! What if I was your Mother!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory dear, I have caller I.D. and i knew that it was you", Raleigh told her.

"Shut up. Anyways are you still coming over tonight?" Rory asked her.

"Yeah but I have to bring Charleigh with me. My parents are out of town and I dont want to leave her here by herself." Raleigh told her.

Charleigh or better yet known as Chay was Raleigh's younger sister. Raleigh was 17 and Chaleigh was 15 and she was going to be 16 in a month. She was a sophmore at Chilton.

"Oh yay! We haven't had a sleepover with you, me, and Chay since Christmas break", Rory exclaimed.

"Okay well I will be at your house in an hour", Raleigh told her.

"Okay, Bye, I love you", Rory said.

"You too", Raleigh told her hanging up.

Rory, Lorelei, and Luke arrived home twenty minutes later.

Caden, Bella, and Aubrey all sat on te couch watching Spongebob.

"Hey guys, How was your night?" Rory asked sitting next to Caden.

"Nice, we ordered chinese for dinner. Leftovers are in the fridge if you want some. But more importantly are you okay, I heard what heppened", Caden told Rory.

"I'm over it", Rory told him.

"Good for you", Caden told her patting her on the back.

The doorbell rang and Rory got up to answer it.

"Raleigh! Charleigh!" Rory exclaimed hugging both of them

Rory led them into the living room where Caden still sat.

"Caden", Raleigh nodded.

"Hey Raleigh", He told her.

"Caden, this Raleigh's younger sister Charleigh, she is a sophmore", Rory told Caden introducing the two of them.

"You can call me Chay", Charleigh told Caden grabbing his hand and flirting with him.

"Come on Chay, You can come to Aubrey, I will paint your nails", Raleigh said grabbing both girl's hands.

The four girl sat on Rory's floor painting their toe nails.

"Guys", Charleigh spoke up.

"What?" Rory and Raleigh asked at the same time.

"I like Caden", She told them giddily.

"We know", Rory and Raleigh both said unaffected.

"You guys are no fun", Charleigh said pouting.

Rory and Raleigh both laughed at her.

After the girls finished painting their nails and doing their hair they put Aubrey, who was already half asleep, into bed and went into the living room.

They put Willy Wonka into the DVD player and laid down on the floor.

Which is where they all fell asleep half an hour later.


	18. I want the baby to be healthy

6 weeks later

"I cannot believe this", Rory said slamming her books down on the lunch table.

"What?" Logan asked stuffing his face with cheetos.

Tristan, Finn, Caden, Louise, Colin, Raleigh, Paris, and Maddie all looked up at Rory who stood before them with tinted red cheeks trying to cathc her breath.

"Two Juniors just stopped me in the hallway and called me a whore. Everybody stares at me like i have a big sign taped to my stomach saying "IM PREGNANT". Teachers are still giving me dissaproving glances. A freshman told me it served me right that i was throwing up this morning. Will it never end", Rory exclaimed as she dramatically threw herself in the only empty seat that was next to Tristan.

"Ignore them, Ror. They are trying to get a rise out of you. Don't let them", Raleigh told Rory.

"I guess your right", Rory said smiling at Raleigh.

"And besides in less than 3 days you get to find out the sex of my Godbaby", Finn said smiling at Rory.

"How do you know you are going to be the Godfather", Colin asked Finn.

"Oh please mate, We all know i'm going to be the Godfather and Raleigh is going to be the GodMother", Finn told everyone as if it was obvious.

"Okay to be completely honest you guys, I haven't even decided yet", Rory told them.

"But Finn is right", Tristan told them.

"Tristan! I was trying to let them down easy", she said as she hit him in the chest.

"Okay you guys, I lied. We already picked the Godparents and yes it is Finn and Raleigh", Rory told them.

"Oh we know Rory, we arent stupid. We just wanted to see you sweat", Louise told her.

"Well thanks best friends", Rory said laughing.

2 days later.

"Trist, are you asleep", Rory whispered.

"Yes", Tristan said turning over to look at Rory.

They had spent the night at his house since their doctor's appointment was at 8 that next morning in Hartford and it made more sense just to stay there.

"What do you want the baby to be? And don't say healthy be honest", Rory asked still whispering.

"I want a baby girl, I want her to have your eyes, your smile, my hair, my love of sports, your love of coffee and books, my love for pulling pranks, and most importantly your kind heart", Tristan told her honestly kissing her every so often.

"I love you so much", Rory said cuddling into Tristan's side.

"What do you want the baby to be", Tristan asked her.

"Healthy", Rory said smiling teasingly.

"Seriously Mare", Tristan told her.

"I want a girl. But i wouldn't be dissapointed if it was a boy", she told him pulling the covers up further on both of them.

"Well let's go to sleep now, baby. So the morning comes sooner", Tristan told her kissing her on the forehead.

The next morning

"Okay Miss Gilmore everything looks great. Now would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Doctor Stevens asked.

A/N I just had to end it there :)


	19. it's a

"What's my Grandbaby going to be", Lorelei exclaimed as soon as Rory and Tristan walked through the door.

"We will tell you later", Rory told her.

"No, Tell me now! I gave birth to you, I fed you, I clothed you, I put a roof over your head! I deserve to know", Lorelei practically yelled.

Rory whispered something in Lorelei's ear and Lorelei smiled and sat on the couch looking content.

"Now, Don't say anything to anyone else. We are having everyone over for a movie night tonight and telling them then and then we will tell Grandma, Grandpa, Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey on Friday", She told Lorelei.

"Yay movie night! Let's go to the store and get the much needed junk food and coffee! But no coffee for you nananana boo boo", Lorelei said dancing around.

"Mom are you ever going to do that every time coffee is mentioned?" Rory asked not laughing.

"Yes, and it is my right! My daughter got knocked up! I deserve to be able to withhold her favorite drink from her", Lorelei told her teasingly.

"Geeze", Rory said pulling Tristan out the door.

Lorelei followed quietly chanting "Coffee".

They walked to Luke's. And went inside to eat lunch before shopping for movie night stuff.

After eating they were about leave but Lorelei stopped them.

"Let me go and shop, you guys look tired. Go home and get a nap before everyone comes over", She told them.

Rory and Tristan walked home and fell asleep in her bed.

Two hours later when they woke up they found Lorelei in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, What movies did you get", Rory asked her.

"It's a surprise", Lorelei told them with an evil smile.

"Lorelei when you say you have a surprise, it tends to scare the shit out of people", Tristan told her looking frightened.

Lorelei let out an evil laugh.

"Where are those friends of yours", she asked using her best evil voice.

"They should be here soon, where is Luke?" Rory asked.

"He just called. He is on his way home. With food!", Lorelei told them.

They sat down with Lorelei at the kitchen table and began to talk about whatever came to mind.

Twenty minutes later Raleigh, Caden, Charleigh, Finn, Paris, Louise, Jess, Colin, Maddie, Logan, Luke, Lorelei, Bella, Aubrey, Tristan and Rory were all spread about the living room.

"Boy or Girl", Raleigh yelled out suddenly.

"Well raise your hand if you think that it is a boy", Tristan told them.

Logan, Luke, Colin, and Paris raised their hands.

"You are wrong", he told them smiling.

"Oh my God", Raleigh, Charleigh, Louise, and Maddie all let out.

Everybody took turns hugging Rory and Tristan.

When they finally were settled Lorelei brought out a bag of food and the movies.

"Okay for your viewing pleasure tonight we have "Mom at Sixteen", "Too young to be a Dad", and "Three men and a Baby", Lorelei told them smiling.

"Oh god Mom! You just couldn't resist could you!" Rory said laughing.

"Just wait. To munch on tonight we have, "Baby bottle pops and little candy pacifiers", Lorelei said handing everybody one.

(A/N sorry it took so long, my computer and i have a love/hate relationship. i love it and it hates me.)


	20. Truth or Dare

Everyone groaned as the final movie's credits rolled.

"Well kiddos, Luke and I are going to bed. Feel free to spread yourselves about the house and sleep off your sugar high soon to be hangover. But don't forget you do have school tomorrow", Lorelei told them as her and Luke made their way upstairs.

All the kids looked at each other and groaned. Luckily tomorrow was Friday though. And they only had a half-day due to teacher's conferences.

"Well I am going to go put Aubrey in my bed real quick", Caden told everyone as he picked up the sleeping girl.

"God why can't he get a clue", Charleigh exclaimed.

"What are you talking about", Tristan asked.

"I baby-sit for him twice a week for free, I offer to pick the girls up everyday, I cook for him, I help him with everything he needs. And he still doesn't know I like him", Charleigh told them frustrated.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Finn asked.

"Finn!" The girls gasped in horror.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You can't just tell a guy you like them, that makes you seem desperate", Louise told Finn.

"So guys, what are we doing", Caden asked walking down the stairs.

"Nothing we just thought we would play a game", Maddie told him.

"Oh what game?" He asked.

"How about truth or dare? None of us have played that in a while", Louise told them.

Everybody groaned and let out a lame. But all agreed to play.

"Everyone write your name on two pieces of paper and put it in this bowl", Paris told them.

Everyone did so then sat down in a circle.

"Okay I'll go first", Louise said drawing a name out of the bowl.

"Okay Finn, Truth or Dare", Louise asked him.

"Dare, of course", Finn told her.

"Go get in bed with Luke and Lorelei", Louise said smiling evilly.

"That's easy" Finn told her.

"Naked", Louise told him as everyone burst out laughing.

Finn stripped down to his boxers and made his way upstairs. Once he got to the top of the stairs he threw his boxers down to them.

They heard him open up the bedroom door and then the bed squeak as Finn got into bed with Lorelei and Luke.

"What the hell", Luke yelled.

"Oh my God you're naked", Lorelei yelled.

"Hey mates, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here with you?" Finn asked them.

"Finn get out before I kick you out naked and let Miss Patty have her way with you", Lorelei told him.

"Fine, I'll just go get in bed with Ray", Finn told her.

"Get out!" Luke bellowed.

Finn smirked as he walked out of the room grabbing Lorelei's robe on the way out.

Everyone was laughing hysterically as Finn descended the stairs.

"That was great", Rory said practically rolling on the floor.

"My turn", Finn said reaching his hand into the bowl.

"Chay, Truth or Dare?" He asked her.

"Truth", She told him.

"Wimp", Paris muttered.

"Tell Caden what you really think of him", Finn told her.


End file.
